Hug Therapy
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Yuri is finishing up his practice just as Yurio arrives to begin his. Victor had promised to help coach him only to be absent. A day's worth of inconvenient events combined with Victor's absence causes Yurio to snap. Yuri tries to help in the best way he knows how: hug therapy.


**So I've only been in the Yuri! On Ice fandom for about a week now, but I already love it. So I decided to write some fanfiction, and what better than some brotherly/friendship fluff between the two Yuris. And a tiny bit of Victuri, but just a little.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Yuri made his way around the ice as a cool down that marked an end to a two hour practice. An hour earlier Victor checked his phone and saw a notification that he was needed for an interview across town. Yuri had sighed at his fiance's forgetfulness, but insisted he go. The coach had apologized, and Yuri insisted he'd be alright on his own for one practice. Victor had pulled him close and thanked him with a kiss before heading out.

Yuri rounded the ice one last time. He skated towards the rink's exit just in time to hear a door slam. The dark-haired man looked up to see a familiar, although not pleasant face making his way towards the entrance.

Those icy blue eyes met with his. Despite the scowl on the gold medalist's face, Yuri still greeted the younger skater with a smile. The blond Yuri smacked his lips as he glared at his rival. Without a word Yurio bumped against Yuri causing the latter to require grasping the edge of the rink to keep from falling.

"Hey, pig, where's Victor?" the teenager blurted.

"He had an interview at..." the older skater trailed off when he noticed the bulging vein in the younger one's head. Slowly he backed away.

"That idiot said he'd teach me a special move for my program this afternoon," the teen snarled.

Yuri defensively held his hands in front of him. "He-he'll be back later," he said. "He forgot all about-"

"He always forgets!" Yurio snapped.

Yuri could only nod in agreement.

With the competition approaching Victor had taken on the role of Yuri's coach, but also agreed to help train Yurio for parts of his own program. Surely Victor had not already forgotten the promise he made the boy.

"That stupid old man would forget to breathe if it didn't come natural," Yurio spat.

"It's okay, Yurio, he'll come back soon, so just...you know..." he paused then slowly added, "Calm down."

"Don't try to tell me to calm down, stupid pig," Yurio retorted. "I'm having a crappy day. The bus was late, the airport was crowded, the barista got my order wrong, and all to find out Otabek had to cancel his flight!"

The two were scheduled to meet at the airport and grab lunch, Yurio planned to bring Otabek to the rink to show him this season's program in addition to the special move Victor designed for him. Afterwards they were to spend the next two nights together, Yurio even managed to convince Yakov to let him have the next day off in return for extra practices the weekend after. Now due to an emergency Otabek wouldn't be allowed the chance to visit for at least a month, and by then he'd be competing himself, not giving him much time for leisure.

The blond huffed, causing loose strands to dance from his hot breath. He crossed his arms and barked, "Why couldn't he text me before then? It's not like I make time out of my busy schedule for everyone!" Yurio tightened his grip on his arms. "Now Victor forgot he promised to help me. Again."

"I'm sorry," Yuri said.

"I didn't ask for your pity, crybaby," Yurio spat.

Despite the younger man's warning, Yuri couldn't help feel pity for the boy. Although he was certain Yurio didn't mean to, he witnessed the teen's slight quiver. Yuri felt his heart ache for his rival even more. So full of anger. Yuri considered what Victor would do in the situation and ignoring the chance that the smaller skater might murder him, he decided to follow his instinct.

Before Yurio could blink he felt warm arms surround him. The teen gasped when he realized he was pushed against the older skater's chest. Yurio let out a scream and thrashed in Yuri's embrace.

"Let go of me you stupid pig!" Yurio shouted. He kicked and flailed, but Yuri held tight. Yurio yelled louder to no avail. "I hate you, you stupid, useless...ugh, let me go!"

It reminded him of the night Victor had to leave him alone to perform without his presence. How much he missed his coach's hugs, and instead sought affection from those present. Yurio managed to avoid his embrace last time, but this time he was the one who needed the hug therapy.

Yurio thrashed and kicked, screaming every curse word he knew in both Russian and English. His face flushed and sweating, he felt his energy die down. Even then Yuri didn't let go. Yurio took a deep breath and his arms dangled by his side, at the very least he wouldn't give the other skater the benefit of returning his hug. However, even though Yurio would deny it, he rested his chin on Yuri's shoulder.

"Feel better?" Yuri asked when the rink filled with silence.

Yurio stood silently for a moment then clicked his tongue and pushed the Japanese man from him.

"I didn't ask for that you weirdo!" Yurio shouted. "You're just as weird as Victor."

"Who's weird as me?" Victor asked as he entered the rink.

"You're back sooner than I thought," Yuri said.

"Oh, it was just a few questions, nothing too formal," Victor responded with a laugh. "Not really worth having to miss our practice." He put a hand on his fiance's shoulder. "So, show me what you did when I was gone."

Yuri nodded and headed for the center of the ice when Yurio grabbed his wrist.

"Hold up, it's my turn!" the teenager snapped.

Victor turned to see the boy glaring in his direction, a look he had grown accustom to.

"Yurio, good to see you. I didn't see Yakov, is he running late?" Victor asked.

Yurio growled. "Did you forget why I was here, you idiot?"

Victor stared blankly at the smaller man for a moment. He grinned and with a laugh replied, "Was I supposed to do something today?"

Yuri sighed while the younger skater yelled at the oldest for forgetting yet another promise. Victor nervously laughed as he apologized. Yuri moved in closer causing the young Russian to cease yelling. He glared at Yuri that dared him to try and hug him again.

Yuri held up his hands in defense. One life-risking move was enough for the day.

* * *

 **This story is sort of based off that scene where Yuri goes on a hugging spree. It's my favorite part in the anime, so I wanted Yuri to give more hugs. Besides, I think Yurio could use some hug therapy.**

 **So I hope I got all the characters right, and I hope you all enjoyed the story. :)**


End file.
